A Lost Romance
by Ayame101
Summary: Kagome has been waiting 7 years for Inuyasha to return to her. When he finally comes back, he's about to be married! Will their love be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

**A Lost Romance**

"Kagome, hurry!" yelled Souta. "I'm coming!...jeez………Sango was right when she said older brothers are a pain." sighed Kagome, running faster down the narrow street. " And little sisters are annoying!" said Souta, rubbing the top of her head. "Stop! I'm 18, not 4! I hate it when you rub my head like that!" said Kagome, opening the door to her friend's house.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" asked Sango, Kagome's best friend. " You know Kags, she spent an hour looking for that stupid locket of hers." smiled Souta, walking over to Miroku. "It's not stupid!" yelled Kagome, holding the gold locket. "Calm down! We're going to miss the movie if we don't leave now." smiled Miroku. "Okay, let's go!" said Sango, grabbing Kagome's arm.

_A few hours later_

"That was the best movie of all time!" said Miroku, grinning. " You only liked it because it had a hot leading lady…..you perv." said Sango, staring at her lecherous boyfriend. "True!" laughed Miroku. " Come on, loverboy!" said Sango, grabbing Miroku's arm. "See ya!" said Sango and Miroku to Souta and Kagome. "Bye!" said Kagome.

"Come on Kags, let's go." said Souta.

"Don't call me that! It's Kagome!" shouted Kagome.

"Sorry……I just like the nickname, Kags……….it's funny!" laughed Souta.

" Not to me………there was only one person that called me that." frowned Kagome, squeezing the locket around her neck.

"Not again……." sighed Souta, walking towards their house.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Kagome, catching up to her brother.

"Nothing…….I just wish you would forget about it." said Souta.

"I can't! It's part of my past and if I forget it………I lose a part of myself."

"All I'm saying is that it gets old after a while, Kagome…….you should move on with your life." said Souta, opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_At school the next day_

"Sango! Over here!" waved Kagome from the school steps.

"Hey, where's Souta?" asked Sango.

"Talking to his girlfriend." said Kagome, looking her locket.

"Oh……Kagome, can I ask you something?"asked Sango,looking at her friend.

" Sure." smiled Kagome.

" Well…..lots of guys have asked you out this year and you always turn them down…….even the really cute ones! Why?" asked Sango, sitting on a step.

"I've told you before……I only love one boy……..and it's Inuyasha." frowned Kagome, sitting down too.

"Kagome……that was 5 years ago…….you were only 13 years old." sighed Sango.

"I don't care! I loved him then and I love him now!" said Kagome, standing up and walking inside.

"Kagome……" said Sango, following behind.

"I don't care what anyone says…..I love him." sighed Kagome, sitting at her desk.

_After School_

" Hey Kagome! Me and Miroku are going out…….I'll meet you at home!" yelled Souta, running off.

"Bye!" yelled Kagome back.

"Kagome, you want to come over for a while?" asked Sango.

"Sure……I'll be lonely at the house bye myself………although he's annoying…….Souta makes good company." laughed Kagome

"Okay……I'll drop you off when you're ready to go." said Sango, opening her car door.

"Alright." smiled Kagome, getting in the passenger seat of Sango's cherry red convertible.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sango's House_

"Here's your drink." said Sango, handing Kagome a soda.

"Thanks." said Kagome, opening the can.

"So……about Inuyasha….." said Sango , sitting next to Kagome on the couch.

"What about him?" asked Kagome.

"Where is he?" asked Sango, curious.

"I……I don't know." frowned Kagome.

"If you love him so much, shouldn't you know where he is?" laughed Sango.

"It's not like that, Sango……..It was on my 13th birthday when I last saw him." sighed Kagome.

_5 years ago_

"_Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes?" answered Kagome. "Here….I bought you this locket." said Inuyasha, shyly._

"_Thank you!" said Kagome, putting it on._

"_It's a goodbye present." sighed Inuyasha. "What?!" asked Kagome, shocked. "Kagome……I'm leaving……and I don't know when I'm coming back." frowned Inuyasha._

"_No! Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. _

"_No! Don't cry! I can't stand to see the girl I love cry!" said Inuyasha, hugging Kagome. "Hold onto that locket……..as long as you keep it close your heart and love me…….I will come back to you." said Inuyasha, kissing Kagome and leaving. "No! Inuyasha! Wait!" yelled Kagome, crying._

_Present Day_

"…….that was the last time I saw him." frowned Kagome.

"You were only 13, Kagome…….how did you know you were really in love?" asked Sango.

"I was in love! I know it!...I'm ready to go now." said Kagome, heading to the door.

"Sure….." said Sango, getting her keys.


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that night_

"I'm home, Kagome!" yelled Souta from the front door.

"Hey, how was boys night out?" asked Kagome.

"Great! We went to a Karaoke bar!" laughed Souta.

"Sounds fun." sighed Kagome.

"You alright, sis?" asked Souta, sitting on Kagome's bed.

"Nothing…….I told Sango about Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"You told her?!" asked Souta.

"Yeah, she asked……so I told her……plus she's my best friend." said Kagome, looking at her brother.

"You never tell anyone about him." sighed Souta.

"I know……but it's good to talk about it once in a while." smiled Kagome.

"I guess…..You know Kags……..it's been five years……he's not coming back." frowned Souta.

"I'll wait five more if I have to! I have to believe he's going to come back for me! I have to!" yelled Kagome, tears rolling down her face.

"Come here." said Souta, hugging Kagome.

"He will come back………won't he, Souta?" asked Kagome, looking at her brother.

"He'd be crazy not to." smiled Souta.

"I hope so…….I miss him so much!" cried Kagome, clenching Souta's shirt.

"I know you do……..and I'm sure he misses you too." frowned Souta.

"Then why hasn't he come back?!" screamed Kagome.

"He will…….you mean to much to him for him **not** to come back." said Souta, lifting Kagome's chin.

"Thank you Souta, I love you." smiled Kagome as cried herself to sleep on her brother's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_2 years later_

"So how's you new apartment, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Great! I'm finally rid of all of Souta's junk!" laughed Kagome, looking at her locket.

"Kagome?" asked Sango, staring at her friend's solemn expression.

"It'll be 7 years tomorrow……." frowned Kagome.

"Yeah….but 7 is a lucky number, right?" smiled Sango.

"Yeah……let's go eat." smiled Kagome, grabbing her keys.

_An hour later_

"That was really good, wasn't it Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Kagome?" asked Sango, seeing Kagome looking out the window.

"It's him……It's him!" said Kagome, jumping up.

"Who?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha! It's Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, running out of the restaurant.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, touching his back. "Ummm…….do I know you?" asked Inuyasha. "It's me……..Kagome."said Kagome, astonished he didn't recognize her. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, still confused. "You know…….we grew up together……my mom, Mia Higurashi, worked for your dad." frowned Kagome.

"Kagome! Oh my gods! It's been forever!" said Inuyasha, hugging her. "Yeah….it has……so how have you been?" asked Kagome, grasping her locket.

"Fine……I came back to Tokyo 2 weeks ago." smiled Inuyasha. "Really?" asked Kagome. "Sweetheart? Who is this?" asked a female voice from beside Inuyasha. "Oh! Kagome,this is my fiancée,Kikyo Adachi……Kagome is an old childhood friend, Kikyo." smiled Inuyasha. "Your fiancee?" asked Kagome, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, are you okay, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm fine…….I have to go now." said Kagome, turning around. "Maybe we go to lunch sometime." said Inuyasha. "Sure…..congradulations…….it was nice seeing you again and meeting you, Kikyo…….goodbye." said Kagome, running past Sango and to her house.

"How could you forget me, Inuyasha?! How could you?!" screamed Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

When Souta got home, he heard crying in Kagome's old room.

"Kagome?" asked Souta, walking in the room.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" asked Souta, sitting on the bed his sister was crying on.

"He forgot! He forgot me!" cried Kagome.

"Who? Who forgot you?" asked Souta, patting Kagome's back.

"Inuyasha! He forgot me! I thought he loved me!" cried Kagome, hugging Souta.

"You were only 13……it wasn't true love." sighed Souta.

"Everyone says that, but it was true to me!" yelled Kagome.

"He's engaged! He's getting married!" cried Kagome.

"Kagome, listen……If I don't anything, I know love……..if your love was as true as you say it was, then there is nothing that stop you two from being together." smiled Souta.

"Really?" asked Kagome, looking Souta with tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah……you're my little sister and I can't to see you cry……..so fight for him…….you never really forget your first love." smiled Souta.

"Souta……thank you……for such an annoying brother, you can have your moments." smiled Kagome.

"I know." winked Souta.

"Now…….how about you take a shower and get cleaned up……..then you can stay overnight…….if you want?" said Souta, hugging his sister,

"Thanks…….Sango is going to be upset with me……..I just ran past her without saying a word." laughed Kagome.

"I think if you explain it…….she'll understand……..I'll go run your bathwater." smiled Souta.

"Thanks you." smiled Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha…….I still love you…….no matter what." sighed Kagome as laid down on her old bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, at work, Kagome decided to explain to Sango what happened the day before.

"Hey Kagome…….are you okay? You seemed pretty upset yesterday…….you didn't even stop to talk to me." frowned Sango, taking a drink of water.

"I know…….I'm sorry…….I was just in shock." said Kagome, picking up empty plates from the tables.

"Are you sure?" asked Sango, putting money in the register.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it on my break okay?" asked Kagome.

"Sure." said Sango.

_On Kagome's Break_

"Wow! He's getting married?!" yelled Sango.

"Not so loud!" said Kagome, grabbing her friend.

"Wow, Kagome, what are going to do?" asked Sango, shocked.

"I don't know….." frowned Kagome.

"Your not going to give him up are you?" asked Sango.

"No!...at least not yet." sighed Kagome.

_Closing Time_

"See you Sango!" waved Kagome.

"I'll lock up, Mr. Makoto." said Kagome.

"Okay……be careful." waved her boss.

As Kagome was leaving, she saw the one person she didn't really want to at the moment.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" asked Kagome.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ummm…..sure." said Kagome, blushing and worried at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

The two decided to have their conversation at a nearby outside café

As Kagome sat down, she felt her heart start to beat out of her chest.

"So, Kagome, what have you been up to? Last time I saw you, you turning 13." smiled Inuyasha, his black hair blowing in the wind.

"You remember?!" asked Kagome, shocked.

"Sure!...I don't think I could ever forget." laughed Inuyasha.

"Oh, well,…..I graduated from school early, so I could get a job and buy an apartment, hence the waitress outfit." blushed Kagome.

"How's Souta?"asked Inuyasha.

"He's fine…….still annoying." smiled Kagome.

"How have you been?" asked Kagome, her heart pounding.

"Fine……my dad died 3 years ago…….but I'm great." Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry!" said Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"It's fine…….that's why I came back to Tokyo." smiled Inuyasha, staring at the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome talked for hours. While walking to Kagome's apartment, Kagome asked a question that was bothering her all night.

"Inuyasha…..how did you meet Kikyo?" asked Kagome, holding her locket. "We met through my father actually…….we were friends at first, then it turned into something much more." blushed Inuyasha. "I'm happy for you." lied Kagome. "Thank you." smiled Inuyasha.

After walking for a while, Kagome noticed her locket was gone. "Oh no! My locket!" yelled Kagome. "Don't worry, we'll find it." said Inuyasha, searching.

Inuyasha found the locket within a few minutes.

"This locket looks familiar…." said Inuyasha, handing it to Kagome.

"That's because you gave it me just before you left." sighed Kagome, putting the locket back on.

"You kept it all this time?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course…….I love yo………nevrmind…….let's go!" said Kagome, running off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kagome! Wait!" said Inuyasha, chasing her.

"Here's my apartment……..thanks for the conversation." said Kagome.

"Wait! Kagome,……what was that you said back there before you ran off? It sounded like you said you loved….." started Inuyasha.

"It was nothing!" said Kagome, cutting Inuyasha off.

"Well…….goodnight, Inuyasha." said Kagome, putting her key in the door.

"Kagome! Hold on!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes?" asked Kagome, her heart pounding again.

"Ummmm……yesterday when Kiyo met you, she thought you were very sweet and she wanted me to ask you if……ummm……you would want to e a bridesmaid at our wedding." blushed Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. The only wedding she wanted to go to was the one between **her** and Inuyasha…….but she couldn't say no to him.

"Ummmm…….it would be my honor." said Kagome, stepping inside.

"Great! I'll tell Kikyo…….she thought it would be important for you to be there since we grew up together." smiled Inuyasha.

"Sure…….well I'll see you later……..goodnight." said Kagome, trying to hold back her tears.

"Goodnight, Kagome……it was nice catching up." waved Inuyasha as he left.

"Bye!" said Kagome, closing her door.

When Kagome closed the door, she fell to the ground and started crying out the tears she had been holding back.

"Why?! Why did I say 'yes'?!" screamed Kagome.

"Inuyasha! You bastard! Why do I still love you, even after all of this?!" she screamed even louder.

"Why did you make me fall in love with you?!" she screamed.

"Why did you give me this locket?!" she wailed.

"Now I'll never be able to let go of you! You bastard!" screamed Kagome as she lay crumpled on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome was sitting on her porch when she heard Sango drive up.

"Hey Kagome!" said Sango.

"Hey!" smiled Kagome.

"So, I heard you and Inuyasha had a little "talk" last night." smiled Sango.

"What?! How?!" asked Kagome.

"I have my ways." smirked Sango.

"Yeah, we did…….he asked me to be a bridesmaid at his wedding." cried Kagome.

"Why? I mean, why are you crying?" asked Sango, sitting down.

"Why?! I love him more than anything! I'm going to be watching him get married to someone else! It's not fair!" yelled Kagome, running off.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango after her friend.

As Kagome was running, she ran into Souta.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Souta.

"Nothing!" shouted Kagome, starting to run.

"Wait!" said Souta, grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Let go!" shouted Kagome.

"No talk to me!" begged Souta.

"Inuyasha asked me to be a bridesmaid at **HIS** WEDDING!" said Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome……" said Souta, hugging his sister.

"Have you told him you love him?" asked Souta.

"No! I can't! He's getting married!" cried Kagome. "Even so……..if you love him, tell him or you'll never feel better………even if he rejects you." smiled Souta.

"You're right……I have to tell him……thank you, Souta." said Kagome, hugging her brother. "I wish you the best." said Souta, hugging back.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome had spent all the rest of the day figuring out where Inuyasha lived

When she found out, she gathered up all the courage she could and went to his house that night.

Kikyo was just about to leave, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled.

When she opened the door, she saw Kagome. "Kagome! What are you doing here?!" asked Kikyo.

"I came to give Inuyasha something." smiled Kagome. "He's in the living room……I'm about to go out, so can you keep an eye on him?" laughed Kikyo.

"Oh no! I won't be long! Don't worry!" smiled Kagome as she watched Kikyo leave.

When Kagome walked in, Inuyasha jumped up. "Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Hi…….you can sit down." laughed Kagome.

"What are you….?" asked Inuyasha, sitting back down.

"I came to give you something." smiled Kagome "What?" asked Inuyasha, confused. "Here…….my locket." frowned Kagome. "Your locket? Why?" asked Inuyasha, taking it. "Because the longer I hold on to it…….the more my heart will break." sighed Kagome, with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, seeing the tears. "When you gave me that locket…….it was the most wonderful **and** terrible day of my life! You said that as long as I wore it, you would come back for me!" cried Kagome.

"Kagome! We were young! That love wasn't real!" said Inuyasha, standing up.

"It was real to me! When I saw you there with Kikyo……it hurt me more than ever!" said Kagome. "For a while I couldn't believe it…….especially when you asked me to be a bridesmaid……but after listening to Souta, I realized if being with Kikyo is what you really want……then I can't be anything but happy for you…….that's why I gave you the locket." said Kagome, leaving.

"I'm sorry!" said Inuyasha, running to Kagome.

"It's fine……you deserve to be happy." smiled Kagome, tears rolling down her face. "Bye Inuyasha……..and don't worry, I'll be at the wedding." said Kagome closing the door.

"Kagome! Wait!" yelled Inuyasha out the window, only to see her run away.


	12. Chapter 12

_Wedding Day_

"Well, today's the day!" said Souta, straightening his tie.

"Yeah……it is." sighed Kagome, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome! Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" said Souta.

"If I do cry…….people will just think it's cause I'm happy." said Kagome leaving.

A few hours later, the wedding began.

"Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi take Kikyo Adachi to be your wife?" asked the minister.

Kiba looked at Kagome and saw tears rolling down her face and into her bouquet.

"I…..I….I do." smiled Inuyasha.

"Well then……I now pronounce you man and wife! Kiss your bride!" smiled the minister.

Seeing Inuyasha kiss Kikyo was to much for Kagome, so she ran out of the church, dropping her bouquet.

_Kagome's Apartment_

"Why am I crying? I should be happy for Inuyasha! I'm being selfish!" said Kagome, wiping her tears. "I can't go back……..not to the reception." she whispered.

Hours later, her brother came by.

"Kagome?! I brought you some cake!" shouted Souta. "In the bedroom!" answered Kagome. "Hey Kags, how are you?" asked Souta, putting the cake down.

"I'll be fine……the sooner he leaves Tokyo……the better." said Kagome. "Souta…….why didn't he choose me?" asked Kagome. "Who knows? Maybe he's just stupid……I believe you two have a bond that can't be broken and eventually it will pull you back together……….well gotta go! See ya, sis!" said Souta. "Bye!" waved Kagome, hoping her bond with Inuyasha was as string as she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_7 months later_

It was raining outside and Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. She knew he was with Kikyo now, but she still loved and thought about him. She had been getting better with dealing with the pain, but every now and then she would cry.

"I wonder what he's doing?" asked Kagome to herself, looking out the window. Suddenly, Kagome heard knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" answered the knocker.

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat as she opened the door.

"Inuyasha! What are you……?!"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, she felt Inuyasha's wet lips on hers.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" asked Kagome, pulling away.

"Where's Kikyo?!" she also asked.

"I left her!" said Inuyasha, dripping wet.

"What?! Come in and talk to me!" said Kagome, closing the door.

Inuyasha was dripping wet from head to toe.

When Inuyasha came in, he sat on the kitchen chair, shivering.

"Let me get you a towel and some tea." said Kagome, gaping at his appearance.

"Thank you." said Inuyasha.

Kagome was shocked that the man she loved so much that it hurts was sitting in her kitchen saying that he had left his wife.

If she knew better, she would put him out of her life forever, but love never makes you do rational things……….does it?

Kagome sat down and watched Inuyasha drink his tea and when he was finished, she had a strange feeling that the reason he left Kikyo was her fault.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now…..what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Kikyo!" said Kagome.

"I know but……..Kagome……..I love you!" said Inuyasha, looking at Kagome.

"What?!" asked Kagome, shocked.

"I realized it the minute I said 'I do'!" smiled Inuyasha.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"I told her everything and she understood perfectly………so we decided to get a divorce……..your not even married a year and already have problems." laughed Inuyasha.

When he looked up at Kagome, he saw tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're what's wrong with me! You go off for 7 years and you don't write, call or anything! Then one day, you show up out of the blue and say your getting married! Then, 7 months later, your at my door step saying you love me and you left your wife!" yelled Kagome, standing up.

"Kagome, I thought you would be happy." said Inuyasha, standing up too.

"I am happy! I'm just mad you didn't even try to contact me!" yelled Kagome.

"Do you know how hard it was to accept the fact that you weren't coming back? I hated myself for loving you! Everyone said I was foolish for still loving you, but I didn't believe it! How could you forget me, Inuyasha?!" yelled Kagome, running to him.

"Kagome…..I'm so sorry……I didn't forget you…….I didn't! I thought about you everyday!" said Inuyasha. "Then why did you leave…….and why not come back?!" asked Kagome. "Because my father was a scumbag who thought that would be better off finding a girl that "shared my lifestyle." That's why he forced me to marry Kikyo!" said Inuyasha, staring into Kagome's brown eyes.

"But you said you loved her?" asked Kagome. "I only said that because I thought you had moved on with your life……I thought your feelings for me vanished!"said Inuyasha, tears in his eyes. "I never stopped loving you." said Kagome, smiling. "I love you so much Kagome……..will **you** marry me?" asked Inuyasha. "A little soon don't you think? Shouldn't we wait for your divorce to be final?" asked Kagome, laughing. "We can wait as long as you want……as long as you say 'yes'." smiled Inuyasha.

"Yes." said Kagome, reaching up to kiss the man she had waited 7 years for.


	15. Chapter 15

_Kagome's Wedding Day_

"I'm so happy for you ,sis!" yelled Souta, hugging his sister.

"Souta! You're going to wrinkle my dress!" said Kagome, hugging him back.

"You could go out there naked and Inuyasha wouldn't care." laughed Souta.

"Very funny……the ceremony is about to start, so leave already!" shouted Kagome.

"Okay…….I'm just glad your finally happy, Kagome." smiled Souta as he left the room.

"Me too." smiled Kagome at her reflection at the mirror.

"Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do…….for real this time." smiled Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your husband?" asked the minister to Kagome.

"I do……..forever." smiled Kagome.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife…..you may kiss your bride…….again." laughed the minister.

"I love you, Inuyasha." smiled Kagome.

"I love you, Kagome." said Inuyasha before he kissed the woman he **truly** loved.

The two shared a kiss that could be felt all around the world.

A few years later, Kagome and Inuyasha had two kids, Ryo and Shiori.

Kagome felt that she was truly happy in her life with Inuyasha.

Everyone told her to give up, but Kagome was determined to not make her love for Inuyasha…….a lost romance for time to sweep away into the horizon.

**End**

**Please review!**


End file.
